


Why is there Blood In Space (It's not mine, I was holding hands with a guy)

by Nyx93



Series: Dream Team Oneshots (Three Weird Friends) [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Blood, Brotherly Affection, Can you tell?, Character Study, DNF, Dream POV, Dream Smp, Dream and George hold hands in electrical but not because they're scared or anything, DreamTeam, Friendship, Gen, Gream - Freeform, Holding Hands, Ive been writing this for weeks, No Romance, No Way, Oneshot, Platonic Hand Holding, Poor Tubbo, Techno is There, Tommy and Tubbo are best friends, also schlatt is there, also so is schlatt, bedtime team, brief depiction of blood and violence, but it almost does, but they can be interpreted, dream team, dubious attempts at getting the new guy to sign up for a sketchy cryptocurrency, evil business guy, help me please, i dont care either way, i hate you so much, i love tubbo, i think, if u want, it doesnt work, its a work in progess, its kinda angsty, like he's probs my favorite, no ships, nothing crazy though, nothing too bad though, okay im done with tags, only tagging ships for clout, sbi, sleepybois inc - Freeform, the skeld, the title is a work in progress, this took forever, well they're trying to be, yes you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx93/pseuds/Nyx93
Summary: He had signed up as a joke, initially; laughing with his friends as the three of them filled out a fishy online forum. It was a late night spontaneous decision that they thought wouldn't affect them in the slightest.So you can imagine the three men’s surprise when they got a phone call then next morning delightfully telling them that they had been chosen to go to space.OR: Why are we in space and how did we get here? (it's Dream's fault anyway) Also oh no people are dying (that's probably Dream's fault too.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream Team Oneshots (Three Weird Friends) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799821
Comments: 16
Kudos: 317





	Why is there Blood In Space (It's not mine, I was holding hands with a guy)

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write/ publish this ages ago I'm so sorry. Also this started out as a character study, but it developed into more. I tried to keep everyone in character and as accurate as possible, so please let me know if I did that! 
> 
> Also, according to Ao3 statistics, only about 10 percent of you are subscribed/following me. So if you like this fic, please consider giving me Kudos and leaving comments, its free, and you can always undo it later. Anyway, enjoy the fic!

Dream wasn't exactly sure what to expect when he signed the waiver that would send him to space, but the imminent threat of death from an alien species was certainly not one of them. 

He had signed up as a joke, initially; laughing with his friends as the three of them filled out a fishy online forum. It was a late night spontaneous decision that they thought wouldn't affect them in the slightest. 

So you can imagine the three men’s surprise when they got a phone call then next morning delightfully telling them that they had been chosen to go to space.

The training wasn’t all that bad, and neither was the actual flight (Well, as good as it could have been when everything was monitored by a sketchy, offbrand NASA organization.) The real trouble began when their space pod docked onto one of their main bases of operation; a larger ship known as The Skeld.

The three friends (along with several other crewmates) docked onto The Skeld hesitantly, as though none of them could truly believe they were facing reality.

“This is crazy, man. Tell me why we didn’t back out of this, or why we’re here in the first place?” Dream’s friend Sapnap asked, whispering to him while the Head Coordinator was giving a quick debriefing.

‘Because, my dear Sapnap,” Dream’s other friend George smirked, leaning closer towards the two men as to not be heard by the administrator. “Dream was ‘bored’, and wanted us to sign this ‘totally fake waiver’ that ‘wouldn't have any consequences’.”

The british man’s voice was laced with sarcasm, every other sentence enunciated with quotation marks. Dream scoffed lightly, nudging George with the elbow of his space suit (a lime green color, which he had picked out himself). “You both agreed to do this with me. Besides, there was no backing out once we filled out the form.”

“The form you made us fill out, idiot.” George whisper-hissed, tugging at the sleeves of his light blue space suit. (He had initially gone for red, but it was greedily snatched by what looked to be a very tall child.)

“Oh come on~, it was funny at the time.” Dream purred quietly. George scoffed, and Sapnap tried his best to stifle a laugh from escaping his lips. 

The Coordinator finished their debriefing (that the three friends were totally paying attention to), and allowed them to mill amongst themselves while their tasks were being prepared.

George pulled Sapnap and Dream towards a round cafeteria table, right in the center of the room, and the three of them took a seat. Dream took notice of the other ship inhabitants, who were all standing around, making conversation among themselves. 

There, at one table, were four people, all chattering happily as their personalized helmets sat at their sides. One man, in a white spacesuit (who’s name Dream has overheard to be Wilbur), had a light overcoat above his suit, and dark brown hair swept under a red beanie. 

Next to him, on his right, was a man in a bright pink suit (almost magenta looking), with long, faded pink hair tied nicely in a braid, topped with a gold crown. Dream squinted towards him, and could just make out the name on his nametag; _Techno._

On Techno’s right, was an older looking man (not much older looking, but still). He had on the dark green space suit, and a striped bucket hat, and was smiling casually at the conversation between Wilbut and Techno. His back was turned towards Dream, so he couldn't make out the man’s name. 

“Hey George, isn't that the kid that took the space suit color you wanted?” Sapnap asked, his eyes having been apparently following Dream’s gaze. George took a moment to look at the other table, and frowned slightly. 

“Yup, that’s him. Heard the one in white calling him Tommy.” George muttered something under his breath, as he continued fiddling around with the blue sleeves of his spacesuit. 

The boy in question, Tommy, was having a conversation with a kid from another table that looked about the boy’s age. (Well, _conversation_ is a bit of a stretch, at the very least, the boy in red was tolerating the newcomer’s speech.) 

The new boy was wearing a yellow spacesuit, with a crown very similar to that of Techno’s adored on his head (though this one looked to be made of paper). He could make out the yellow boy’s excited, british accent from where Dream sat. He hoped the two kids would get along, the last thing this ship needed was infighting. 

At the same table as the boy in yellow were two more men. (Why this ship had only male crewmates, Dream wouldn’t know). One of them was dressed in an orange suit, slightly older looking, watching over the boy in yellow carefully, like a father watching his son. Dream had seen the orange suited man talking to the head coordinator earlier, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had some sort of high ranking. 

The final man was dressed in an all black spacesuit, with horn attached to his head (were those real?!) and a distinct brooklyn accent leaving his mouth. He held himself differently than the other, almost like a businessman, or a politician.

“Alright, I’ll have everyone’s attention please!” The Head Coordinator came back from wherever they had gone, and held a stack on small, thin tablets in his hand. “These tablets contain your tasks. You will complete these as quickly as possible, and then will be reassigned to MIRA HQ. When I call your color, please come up to receive your tablet.”

If anyone on the ship found it weird that they would be addressed by color, no one said anything. 

“Purple!” The Coordinator called first. “Come get your assignments.”

It took a couple seconds of silence, and Dream nudging Sapnap for his friend to realise that he was, in fact, purple. Sapnap got up sheepishly, and grabbed his tablet from the coordinator, nodding to them as he sat back down.

George and Dream both silently leaned over Sapnap’s shoulder to take a look at the tablet. It was quite simple, there was a list of tasks that needed to be done, including a card swipe, wire fixes, and the testing of medical samples. 

“No looking at other people’s tasks!” The Coordinator barked, and Dream and George quickly slid to the other end of the table, far enough away from Sapnap as possible. George coughed quietly, embarrassed for himself, and shot Dream a flushed look.

The Coordinator continued to call out peoples colors, with an added bonus of them passing by Dream, close enough to the point where he could read their name tags. Black came up next, (Whose name Dream learned to be Jschlatt), looking confused as he checked over his tasks.

Techno (pink) was called up next, then George (who made sure to stay out of the way of Sapnap so he wouldn't get yelled at for showing his tasks again. The man in the dark green space suit was called next, and his nametag read Phil. He had kind eyes and a small smile on his face as he kept his eyes on Wilbur. 

Dream was called up next, and approached the Coordinator respectfully. He noticed that they hadn’t taken off their helmet yet, so Dream could see his own reflection in the Coordinator’s helmet. They handed Dream his tablet, and he took the time on his walk back to the table to check over his assigned tasks.

Admin: Swipe card  
Cafeteria: Empty Trash Chute (½)  
Electrical: Fix wires  
Electrical: Divert Power to o2  
Reactor: Unlock Manifolds

It didn’t seem like too much, and Dream certainly didn't think it would take too long; they should be transferred to MIRA HQ in no time. He quickly shot George a skeptical look, almost to say ‘does this seem too easy to you?’ 

George gave Dream an apathetic shrug, and continued to look over his own list of tasks. The boy in yellow had just received his tasks, and was giving everyone a big, genuine smile as he walked back to his seat. He hesitated in front of Dream’s table, and shot all three of them a bright grin.

“Hi! I’m Tubbo, it's nice to meet you!” The boy (now known as Tubbo) greeted. Dream gave him a smile in return. 

Tubbo walked happily back to his seat as the man in orange was called up. He had dark hair, a light scruffy beard that Dream could make out the closer he got, and a very kind smile as he walked by. The blonde squinted again to take a look at the man’s name tag, which, upon close inspection; read _Captain_.

Dream inhaled quickly, making sure he was sitting up straight. This man was the captain of the ship? Or was that just his name? 

His questions went unanswered as Captain walked silently back to his seat, being immediately bombarded by Tubbo, who seemed to have forgotten the whole ‘no looking at other people’s tasks’ rule. Dream was afraid Captain may reprimand the boy, but instead, he just put his hand on Tubbo’s head, and ruffled his hair like an affectionate father figure.

It was really sweet. 

Apparently, in the time that Dream spent watching Captain and Tubbo interact (while also maybe or maybe not developing the yearning of a father figure), everyone had gotten their assigned tasks already, and were quietly discussing amongst themselves.

“Now that everyone has their tasks, I entrust everyone here to complete them accordingly”. The Coordinator began, bringing their hands clasped together in front of them. “At the top of the tablet, you see the taskbar, which keeps track of how many total tasks have been completed. Once the bar is full, all remaining crewmembers will be transferred to MIRA HQ.”

All _remaining_ members? 

“All _remaining_ members? What does that mean?” George whispered around the table, practically reading Dream’s mind. Sapnap only shrugged in response, but he clearly had a nervous look to him. Apparently, they weren't the only table confused by the Coordinator’s statement, as hushed whispers filled the entire room. 

“No talking!” The head Coordinator barked, and the cafeteria fell into a hushed silence. Seemingly satisfied, the Coordinator nodded, and continued on. “I have an emergency meeting button, and I'll be placing it on the table for your use. Once the button is called, everyone must report back here immediately.” 

“This button is only for emergencies, with two uses per crewmate, so use it wisely.” The Coordinator placed the button in the center of the table where Dream, George, and Sapnao were sitting. The three friends instinctively moved away from the button, as though it were going to explode. 

The Coordinator grinned under their helmet, as though the whole aspect was a funny joke they kept telling themselves. “But for now, I bid you adieu. I have other matters to attend to in the security room, and I will be on my way.”

The Coordinator smoothed out their space suit, and adjusted their helmet ever so slightly. As they walked out of the cafeteria, they turned their head one last time towards the group. “Beware of the impostor, and if you die, the fees will be sent to your remaining family!”

And with that, the Coordinator disappeared to a different part of the ship, and absolute chaos erupted. 

George stood up suddenly, as though the seat of his pants had caught fire. “What did they mean ‘if you die’? We’re gonna die here?!” 

Sapnap, almost simultaneously, grabbed Dream by the cuff of his lime spacesuit, a frantic and accusatory look adorning his face. “Dream, what have you gotten us into?!”

“Oh right, like I was supposed to know that there would be someone trying to _kill_ us!!” Dream shouted, rolling his eyes at his friend in purple. 

The rest of the crewmates were just as panicked, cries of confusion and anger echoing off the cafeteria walls and around the entire ship. People were pointing fingers like crazy, accusing each other of being a killer without any form of proof. So much for no infighting on the ship.

The chaos was quickly cut off by a shrill, taxi-cab whistle piercing the air. In an instance, everyone stopped talking, and turned their attention towards the source of the interruption. 

There stood Captain, one hand up to his mouth, and the other wrapped around Tubbo’s arm. The poor boy in yellow looked completely overwhelmed, his eyes shifting nervously from person to person, as though any one of them could be an impostor. 

“Alright guys, first thing’s first, we can’t panic.” Captain informed calmly. Obviously, some people didn’t react well to the ‘suggestion’, one of the younger boys complaining that of course Captain wouldn’t be worried, after all “he’s got those big muscles, and, not to say I don't, they’re just far less prominent than his!’. 

“Guys!” Captain called, interrupting the once-again bubbling chaos. “We need to stay safe and get our work done! The sooner we finish all our tasks, the sooner we can get out of here.”

Everyone seemed to calm down a bit (at least verbally), as some looked over their task quotas. A mutter of agreement swept over the crewmate, this shouldn't take _too_ long. 

“We could do a buddy system!” Tubbo exclaimed, a lot more cheerful than he had been before. Everyone seemed in agreement to that, and even Dream could admit that was a pretty good idea. 

“I’ll be with Dream!” George and Sapnap said simultaneously. The eagerness to volunteer as Dream’s partner caught the blonde off-guard. Sure, they were both his friends, but he didnt think that they would trust him, especially when any one of them could be a killer. 

Deciding it would be better not to get involved, Dream let the two men rock-paper-scissors for the chance to be his partner, he didn't really mind either way. He took the time to watch as everyone else paired up in partners.

He saw Tommy talking eagerly (and almost frantically?) to Tubbo, the pleas to be his partner audible from every part of the room. 

Tubbo only shrugged apologetically in response. “Sorry Tommy, I already agreed to be Captain’s partner, I gotta keep him safe.” 

Dream doubted Tubbo was the one keeping _Captain_ safe, but he digressed, listening on. 

“Why don’t you team up with your brother, the one in white?” Tubbo asked, guestring his head towards Wilbur, who was currently trying to gamble his way into a group with Techno _and_ Philza. 

Tommy seemed absolutely scandalized by this proposition, turning completely red in the face, quickly letting out a shriek of “HE’S NOT MY BROTHER!!”

George put his hand on Dream’s shoulder, making him flinch and turn in surprise. George held up his hands apologetically, and shot him a smile. “Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to let you know that I beat Sapnap, so I’m your partner now.” 

As Dream was about to explain that George _didn't_ actually scare him, merely catching him off guard, Sapnap pushed into them, his eyes wide. 

“Do either of you guys see anyone without a partner?” He asked, frantically looking around. “I don’t want to be alone, but I also don’t want to be paired up with the impostor!” 

“I think Wilbur doesn't have a- oh nevermind, he’s with Tommy.” Dream trailed off, suking in air through his teeth. Sapnap groaned, pulling at his hair in exasperation.

“You could always stick with us.” George offered kindly, and Dream nodded in agreement, No one said there could only be two people in a group, so it wasn't technically breaking any rules. 

As Sapnap was about to respond, a black-sleeved arm made its way across his shoulder, the horned astronaut (Jschaltt, if Dream recalled correctly) shooting the three of them a sharp smile. 

“You’re American, right?” Schlatt asked slyly, looking directly at Sapnap this time. Sapnap could only nod, taken aback by the sudden approach of the stranger.

“Great!” Schlatt laughed, his smile only growing wider. “Us American’s gotta stick together, considering there’s so many British people here. What’s with that, anyway?” The man said it as though it were the most accepted statement on the planet.

“Uh…” Sapnap responded smartly

For some whatever known-reason, Schlatt let out a hard laugh, dragging his arm further around Sapnap’s shoulder. “Oh yeah, I can tell we’re going to get along just fine!” He dragged him away from Dream and George, to the exit of the cafeteria. “What’s your first task, we can go there first! And, as a bonus, I can tell you about this amazing business opportunity!” 

The brooklyn accent faded away as the duo headed towards the right side of the ship, George and Dream looking on in surprise.

“Well, that was… inch resting.” Was all George could manage. 

Dream held back a snicker, and locked arms with his friend. “Looks like we should start our tasks now.” The blonde offered, noticing everyone else had started dispersing into the rest of the ship. “We both have a task in admin, but I have to empty out the trash in here first.” 

He dragged George to the corner of the cafeteria, where he pulled forcefully down on the lever. That, apparently, wasn't the end, because the taskbar didn't move, and instead directed Dream to storage, where the trash would then be ejected into space. 

“Let's keep moving.” Dream urged, pulling at George’s sleeve as he stood in front of a wall-mounted tablet. 

“Hold on, I have to do this downloading task.” George muttered, as he began typing away at the keys.

Dream groaned dramatically, sliding down against the wall, fiddinlign with his own tablet. “How long is that going to take?”

George huffed, and continued typing away at the screen on the wall. ‘Well, I have to download this information to my tablet…” He began, pulling out his task tablet from his pocket. “So that should take about…. 3 days.”

“Three days!?” Dream screeched in disbelief. He pulled himself off the floor, and brought his eyes to the screen. Sure enough, the download time read accordingly; _three days until download complete._

“No way am I waiting here for three days.” Dream sighed like an impatient child, crossing his arms in exasperation. . 

Dream closed his eyes for one second, and was immediately interrupted by the pull of his space suit. “Wait, Dream, it’s going faster now, it only says a few seconds left!” George was urging the blonde to look at the screen, which he obeyed. There was no way the downloading could’ve sped up that fast. 

Dream hit the screen gently, as though that would do something to the downloading speed. “Geez, what sorta broken program is this? Nearly gave me a heart attack.” 

“Don't be so grumpy, Dream.” George insisted, his face still glued to the screen as the downloading bar filled up. “Aaaaand look, it's just finished, we can go swipe our cards at admin now!” The Brit put his tablet back into his pocket, and made his way to admin, only glancing at the map once before heading out (which may or may not have impressed Dream, he could be terrible with directions most of the time.). 

Dream followed his friend dutifully, heading south of the ship to admin. Just as the two of them were about to go in, three people exited out of the room, having seemingly done their tasks. They left quickly, urgent to get the rest of their tasks done, so Dream could only make out the color of their suits; white, red, and yellow.

Dream was about to make a comment on how three people shouldn’t be grouped together, but changed his mind last-minute. Who was he to tell other people what to do? He didn't have any authority like the Coordinator, and he didn't have the stature of authority and poise that Captain did. 

By the time the blonde walked into admin, George was already hunched over the center table, muttering to himself as a harsh series of _beeps_ filled the air.

“God, this thing is so sensitive. First it says too fast, then too slow…” George complained aloud, as Dream stood next to him stifling a laugh. George was trying so hard to swipe his card, so he shouldn't laugh (that would be mean), but at the same time it was _so funny_. 

“Here, move.” Dream insisted, shoving George aside with a bump of his hip. George cried indignantly, as his friend in the lime spacesuit grabbed the ID card from his friend’s hands, and stood over the table.

“Look, you have to bring the card all the way through, at a steady pace.” Dream instructed, making sure George was watching him before he swiped it. The card was accepted, first try, which came as a relief to Dream; he wasn't sure he’d be able to handle the embarrassment if he had also messed up the card swipe.

George chewed on his lip, and nodded his head, slightly embarrassed. “Basically like a credit card.”

Dream smiled in agreement. “Exactly.” He handed George his ID Card back, and quickly pulled out his own. He hesitated for a moment, the card hovering over the swiper, before handing his own card to George.

“Here.” He said, immediately getting a confused reaction from his friend. “You can try swiping mine, for practice.” 

“It's fine, I don't need to.” George scoffed slightly, not welcome to being treated like a child. Despite this, he took the card anyway, and inserted the card into the slot. It only took two tries, but George finally got the card to swipe. He looked proud as he handed the card back to Dream, a slight smile apparent on his face.

“That was great, George. We’ll be off this ship in no time!” Dream smiled, giving his friend an affectionate side-hug. George stiffened a bit, before relaxing his shoulders slightly.

“You don’t have to patronize me, Dream.” George explained, decidedly ignoring his friend's quick response of _‘I’m not!’_ , and continued further into the ship, the two men still side by side. 

“What’s your next task? I have some in navigation, but that’s pretty far from where we are now.” George asked, getting less and less guarded by the second. If Dream was (by some possibility) the impostor, George would definitely be dead by now. With luck, they’d be able to complete their tasks without anyone dying.

“Next, I have to eject the trash into space. That task’s in storage, just south of admin.” Dream answered, glancing at his assigned tasks. “That’s right around the corner, should we head there first?”

George made a noncommittal noise, as Dream made the executive decision to finish his trash tasks first. He had already gotten half of that task done, anyway, so he may as well get that out of the way. 

The duo make their way to the left corner of storage, where a wall of glass decorated the end of the ship. He spotted Sapnap and his partner Schlatt turning the corner to shields, neither of them seeming to be in any danger of each other (if you ignore the fact that the black-suited man was dragging Sapnap by the arm like someone forced to go on a date). 

Dream made his way to the lever on the wall, and pushed down. The metal felt cold under his gloves, which probably meant no one had been there yet. As the lever clicked, the trash that the blonde had emptied out from the cafeteria shot out into space, floating further into the cold empty with no hope of return.

“Seems weird to be polluting space, right?” George sniffed judgmentally. Dream only shrugged, not that he disagreed, but more that he had no say in the matter, or the type of tasks he was assigned to do. 

“It’s beautiful, though, isn't it?” George continued, his brown eyes looking out into the darkness. “Beautiful and scary.”

Dream pushed his shoulder against his friends, letting a smile creep up his face. “Yeah, it really is.” Which statement he was agreeing to the scary part of the beautiful part, he didn't know. (but it was most likely both.)

“It almost makes me forgive you for getting us stuck up here.” The brunette muttered thoughtfully. “Almost.” George finished, before Dream was allowed to get a word in.

Whatever the blonde was going to say was lost, his mouth now exaggerated into a mocking frown. “Ouch, Georgie, that hurts.”

“Good.” George smiled, pushing his friend away from him playfully. “But for real, I never thought I’d get the chance to see space like this, it’s really just….amazing.” George’s eyes shone with the faint reflection of stars, his reflection clear and solid in the glass in front of him.

“You know who else is amazing?” Dream began, a stupid smile plastered on his face. 

George turned to look at him, a confused expression on his face. “I didn’t say a who, I said a _what_.” He stated obviously. 

Dream rolled his eyes, clearly his friend was not the sharpest tool in the shed. He gave the brunette a look, as if to say ‘are you being serious right now?’. 

“Ah, nevermind.” Dream waved off. Clearly, his friend didn’t get his joke, and it was too late to explain it now.

“No, Dream tell me!” George pleaded, hanging desperately off of Deam’s shoulder as though his life depended on it. Dream, too tired to give a verbal response, just stuck out his tongue.

“You ass.” George scoffed, suddenly taking all of his weight off Dream. The blonde, suddenly taken aback by change in weight distribution, struggled to stay on his feet. He closed his eyes and hit the floor with a heavy _thud_ , falling face forward with his hands out. 

“Now who’s the ass?” Dream muttered, his eyes still closed as he pushed himself off the ground. He groaned, finally getting into a seated position on the floor (which was harder than expected with the heavy backpack that was attached to all of the suits.) and opened his eyes.

It was incredibly dark, and for a solid second, Dream worried he had gone blind.

“Dream! Are you okay? I can’t see anything.” George’s voice said, cutting through the dark void. Oh good, so it wasn't just Dream whose vision plummeted into darkness, that was a bit comforting.

“Yeah, just on the floor.” Dream groaned, using the glass wall to stabilize himself as he stood. “Hold on, let me find you.” The lime-suited man pulled out his task tablet, which just had enough brightness to illuminate the area a couple inches in front of him (which was considerably better than nothing). 

Dream held the tablet out in front of him with the screen facing away from him, and eventually found George, who looked incredibly relieved to have been spotted. He rushed over to his friend’s side, and let out a sigh of relief.

“I got really worried for a second.” George exhaled, holding onto Dream’s arm like it was his life source. “Thanks for finding me, that was quick thinking, using your tablet.”

Dream nodded (which was stupid because George couldn't see him to that), and noticed that the tablet in his hand had begun to flash. He brought it closer to him, where an emergency message flashed in yellow; ‘FIX LIGHTS’.

“It says we should go to electrical to fix lights. It’s pretty close.” Dream instructed aloud. He pulled his arm away from George, who whined pathetically in response. The blonde rolled his eyes, around George’s hand in the dark, and clasped it tightly. 

Just two dudes holding hands in the dark. Nothing weird about that. 

“Stay close.” Dream advised, and used his tablet like a flashlight as he pulled his friend along. He knew George didn't like horror movies, so Dream could only imagine how anxious he felt right now. 

George unconsciously gripped his friend’s hand tighter, as Dream hugged the wall on the way to electrical. The duo heard numerous footsteps getting closer, as well as the slow increase of voices, so they imagined they were getting close. There was likely a large number of people already in electrical trying to fix the lights, though Dream wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

The two men fund the doorway to the room, where numerous people were huddled over a box of switches. Dream shone his tablet light into the room to get a better view of the situation. One of the crewmates, Philza, was struggling to flip one of the final switches upwards. 

“It’s stuck.” He grunted, trying to find a different angle for the switch. “Whoever sabotaged this thing did it well.”

“You really think this was sabotage, and not just an accident?” Asked Techno, moving Phil out of the way in order to try fixing the lights himself. The man in dark green nodded, earning a slight huff from Techno.

“Try pushing the switch down, then up again.” Dream called out, still standing in the doorway with George. The man in pink muttered something, before putting the blonde’s advice to use. And just like that, all the lights across the ship turned on, and it was like a breath of fresh air.

Techno got up from his crouching stance, and closed the switch panel delicately. “Thanks.” He said, unenthusiastically, but not unkindly. “I’m Technoblade, by the way.” 

(Technoblade was a full first name? Or was it something like ‘last name blade, first name Techno’?) Either way, Dream gave him a polite nod. “I’m Dream, and this is George.” He guestered his head towards his friend next to him, who was (for some reason) still holding his hand. 

“Dream? That’s a weird name.” Techno replied bluntly, completely unaware of the irony in his statement. (or maybe he was aware, and just didn't care.) Phil stifled a smirk, before doing a mental headcount of the room. There were only four of them in the room, and Dream couldn’t help but wonder where everyone was.

“See, I told you the problem would get fixed.” Came a loud voice from just outside the room. The four of them turned to see Schlatt grinning at them, with Sapnap slightly in tow. 

“Yeah, no thanks to you!” Sapnap growled, smoothing out the edges of his purple space suit. His eyes locked with Dreams, and it was like he had won a million dollars. Sapnap tackled George and Dream into a group hug, which the two of them gladly accepted. (It finally gave George an excuse to let go of his friend’s hand). 

“Geez, thank God you guys are here, and alive!” Sapnap cried thankfully, burying his head into George’s shoulder. “He wouldn’t stop talking about his cryptocurrency business, and kept asking me to invest. It was _torture!_ ” 

“I’m right here, you know.” Came the Brooklyn man’s voice from behind them. “Now hop to it, Nicholas. We’ve still gotta go to security.” 

Sapnap finally let go of his friends, his eyes once again filled with dread. “ I have a task to do here first, Schlatt. Hold your horses.” He muttered, making his way towards the back of the room. His partner gave a click of his tongue as confirmation, and turned his attention towards the rest of the four men. 

“How’s it going?” The american asked, giving the men a casual wink. George looked like he wanted to say something, but was quickly interrupted by a loud, pained scream in the distance. The noise shook the ship to its core, and echoed off of every wall.

Everyone immediately ran towards the source of the noise, even Sapnap, who was in the middle of a wires task, dropped everything to find out what was happening.They all ran in a close group, Dream almost tripping on the heels of Philza, who was in front of him.

The group rounded the corner of lower engine to see Tommy and Wilbur frozen in front of one of the rooms. The taller male held the child close to him, forcing him to turn away as if he was shielding Tommy from something terrible. 

Philza and Techno quickly tackled Wilbur and Tommy, pulling them into a hug, and checking them over to make sure they were unharmed. Dream and the rest of them looked to see what the two had screamed about, and their eyes widened at the sight.

“Oh my god.” George swallowed, quickly turning his body away in fear. Dream heard himself gasp, as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the floor of the security room. Philza turned Tommy into his shoulder to shield him away from the grotesque sight.

Schlatt didn't speak, it was the quiet any of them had heard him. He just stood there, shaking silently, as Sapnap stood beside him, equally frozen. 

No one made a sound.

There, on the ground, cut clean in two, was the body of the Coordinator, laying in an ocean of his own blood. The stench of iron intoxicated the air around them, blood decorating the walls in intrepid splatters. 

Two sets of footsteps ran down the hall from upper engine, with Captain leading the pack, with Tubbo following behind.

The Captain froze in front of the doorway of electrical, and held his hand out to stop Tubbo. “Don’t come any further, Tubbo. I don’t want you seeing this.” 

Tubbo froze, and nodded silently, his eyes wide from fear. Dream knew Tubbo could interpret what had happened, considering the trail of blood leading out from the room. Nevertheless, Dream admired Captain for it, though; there was no reason anyone should be subject to seeing something so terrible, especially not a child.

“Who found the body?” Captain asked, his voice sorrowful, but guarded. Wilbur gulped painfully, as he gestured towards himself and Tommy, who was still in the tight embrace of his father (father figure?) Phil. 

Captain took a shaky breath, and gave the two a look of sympathy, as if to say ‘oh you poor things’. Wilbur looked away from Captain, his eyes glued to the one bare part of the floor below him, uncovered by blood. 

“Okay.” The man in orange clasped his hands together, taking charge of the situation. “I suggest we move this discussion to the cafeteria. And we’ll need to find a way to... _dispose_ of this body.” 

Dream raised his hand slightly. “I, uh… there’s a trash chute in storage, if that works.” God, he hated how shaky and broken his voice sounded then. He hadn't ever felt like this before, then again, he had never seen a dead body in real life before either.

George held onto Dream’s hand, and gave him a comforting squeeze. The brunette still hadn't looked at the body, and instead, seemed far more comfortable in the design of his space boots. (Not that Dream could blame him, after all, a dead body was an extremely grotesque and traumatizing sight). 

Captain gave Dream a thankful nod, his eyes heavy and exhausted. “Yeah, that should work. Thanks kid.” He surveyed his surroundings, before letting out a deep sigh, and pointed a finger at Sapnap.

“You, in purple, Sapnap, right?” Captain asked, and the american gave him a quick nod. ‘You’re young, take these kids over to the cafeteria with everyone else, while me and Philza deal with this...mess.”

Phil gave the man a nod of affirmation, his expression grim as he looked at the bloody scene before him. It seemed as though Sapnap wanted to argue, he quickly realised it wasn't up for debate. He directed Tommy and Tubbo towards him, and while avoiding the security room, brought the two of them into the center of the ship.

Captain looked over the rest of the group in thought, pursing his lips slightly. “Okay. Now everyone else can either choose to go to the cafeteria, or stay and help clean this up.”

Wilbur immediately volunteered to go and stay with Tommy in cafeteria, but not before getting a nod of permission from Philza. Dream began looking around for a rag of sorta to clean up the blood, when he overheard Techno talking to the older man in dark green

“I want to stay and help clean up.” Techno vocalized, already looking around for some way to assist the situation.

Philza shook his head. “No, I don't think that’s a good idea. Go to cafeteria and stay with your brothers.” 

Techno growled, planting his foot on the ground, unmoving. “I want to stay and help.” He repeated stubbornly. 

The two of them were at an impasse, until finally, Philza gave in, possibly realizing that there was no way he was going to convince his stubborn son to do anything other than what he wanted to. 

“Here.” Captain called, pulling Dream’s attention away from the pink and green duo. He held out a thick layer of cleaning rags, and offered them up to Dream. “I found them near the first aid kit, which doesn't seem like it’ll serve us any use here.”

“Thanks.” Dream nodded, handing half of the stack over to George, as both of them got on their hands and knees. They dragged the rags across the floor, the red liquid quickly being absorbed by the heavy-duty cleaning cloth. Dream would never admit it, but sickengly enough, after a few minutes of cleaning, he had gotten used to the smell and appearance of fresh blood. 

“How old are you two?” Captain had asked, after moving the body to trash chute with the help of Phil, Technoblade, and Schlatt. 

“21.” Dream answered, quickly being echoed by George’s response of “23.” By this time, they had managed to wipe up almost 80% of the blood, having gone through almost a stack and a half of rags. (The metallic stench of blood still lingered in the air, but there was nothing that could be done about it). 

“God, you’re all still so young.” Captain sighed, leaning his body weight onto the wall, cleaning the blood off his hands. “Though, I wouldn’t say 28 is much older, you’re still basically kids. How’d you get roped into this mess, anyway?”

Dream was thinking of a quick way to respond, when George interrupted him. “It’s a long story.” The brit put it simply. It made Dream feel thankful that he hadn’t placed all the blame on him, though that could just have been to avoid any lengthy conversations.

“Well, with luck…” Captain trailed off, deciding to not continue his train of thought. “Ah, nevermind. You two are almost done, I can clean up the rest.” He took the used rags from their hands, and tossed them aside, ready to grab a fresh batch.

Too tired and numb to protest, Dream accepted, bringing himself off the floor, making his way to the cafeteria with George by his side. By the time the two of them got there, everyone had already taken a seat at the center table, save for Captain, who, bless his heart, was still cleaning up security.

Dream comfortably found a seat next to Wilbur, who looked like he hadn’t slept in hours. There didn’t seem to be anything for Dream to say that could possibly make up for what he had seen, so the blonde decided to stay quiet. George had taken the seat to his right, his mouth pressed into a thin line. No one at the table spoke, mostly because there was nothing to be said. 

A handful of minutes passed before Captain made his way over to the table, traces of blood still left on his suit from when he had to clean. He took a seat in between Sapnap and Tubbo, holding the latter close to his side. Tubbo didn’t object, but simply sat still, neither pulling away or leaning into Captain’s gentle touch. 

“Well, I don't know what there’s to say.” Captain hesitated, folding his hands in front of him neatly. All eyes were on him now, waiting for the new man in charge to give any sort of helpful words or pieces of advice to the group. Nothing came.

“Well, one thing’s for sure.” Tubbo began, breaking the uncomfortable silence at the table. The young boy swallowed hard, then looked up to the man in orange next to him.

_“It can’t be the Captain.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, go follow me and shout at me! : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nyx93  
> Also, this fic is all in good fun, so please don't harass me or anyone featured in this story!


End file.
